Love just is
by Martinxdiana forever
Summary: Kori Anders left to Rome and left Richard all alone. But Dick one day found another girl and dated her. a few years past and Dick proposed to her, but things started to get ugly when Kori came back...full summary inside
1. She's leaving

_Hey all you Robin and Starfire fans, wassup? I'm Martinxdiana forever and this is my first fan fiction. For you guys, you're lucky my first fic wasn't martin and Diana…lolz! Anyways, if you want ore details on me, go to my page. Anyways, this story is gonna be on every teen titans couples I like but mainly on Starfire and Robin (So don't say this isn't a robstar fan fic) anyways, this is rated M for language and sexual abuse. Anyways, there's gonna be drama, romance, a little comedy I hope and more. On with the story!_

**Characters:**

Richard Dick Grayson (robin)

Korina Anders (Starfire)

Rachel Arella Roth (Raven)

Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)

Victor J Stone (Cyborg)

Karen Beecher (Bee)

Wally West (Kid Flash)

Roy Harper (Speedy)

Terra Markov (herself)

Xavier Red (Red X)

Bruce Wayne (Batman)

Barbara Gordon (Batgirl- movie)

Alfred Pennyworth (himself)

**Characters that names are made up: **

Arella Roth (Raven's mum)

Frank D Roth (raven's dad)

Grace de Logan (BB's mum)

Judy Karma Anders (Starfire's mum)

Frank James Anders (Starfire's dad)

Charles K Moth (Killer Moth)

Katherine Louise Moth (Kitten)

Kathy Anders (Blackfire)

Ronald Markov (Slade)

Jennifer Jones (Jinx)

Diana Godwood (wonder woman)

Moby Daniel (Mad Mod)

Gary Zick (Gizmo)

Mark Matthew (Mammoth)

**New characters that's not mentioned here will be listed on other chapters**

Before you read this story, it is best to read the summary first…

**Summary:**

Richard Dick Grayson, a multimillionaire, had experienced true love once when he was 17, but when his true love went away, he randomly pick a girl to be his girlfriend. When he turned 27, he proposed to a blonde haired girl with sapphire eyes. But when he saw his emerald lover again, he hated himself. Will his true love still love him when he was about to marry the blonde girl who appeared to be Alfred's niece? Will he still be able to win her heart back? Will he still be able to touch her like he did last time before she suddenly left? All would be answered in this story, so read on!

**Chapter one:** She's leaving

Richard Grayson, a multimillionaire, was sitting on the bench outside school lazily waiting for his friends. He was seventeen years old, 6'3 feet tall, and has the most attractive black hair that was spiked up you have ever seen, his sapphire blue eyes was covered up by his dark shades and there's only one word to describe him, H.O.T hot! He was wearing a buttoned up red shirt which he left the two top buttons undone. His baggy jeans were slightly torn and his belt says "million dollar boy in town!"

Richard sighed and stretched. 'Why are they so fucking late today?' he thought to himself. Suddenly, a tap on his shoulders caught his attention. He turned around and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey beautiful…" he greeted. There, in front of him, stood his girlfriend, the next multimillionaire, Kori Anders.

Korina Anders, a tall 6 feet girl has very attractive emerald eyes. She has red hair that reached until her elbow and it was tied up lazily by a white hair band. She was wearing a purple tank top and a mini jeans skirt. Her black boots were very long and shiny and her silver bracelet shined in the sunlight. She put on a light pink blush on her cheeks and pink lipsticks that shouts "kiss me". Only one word could describe her, "wow!"

Kori smiled at her boyfriend and sat on his lap. "Hey honey!" she greeted back. Richard smiled and kissed her softly.

"You're so fucking hot today!" he said. Kori giggled and looked around.

"Where are the others?" she asked. Richard rolled his eyes and followed her actions.

"Somewhere in the traffic I guess…" he answered. Kori sighed and kissed his lips.

"That leaves us some time alone…" she said slyly. Richard grinned back.

"Yup…" then both began kissing passionately. After about 2 to 5 minutes, someone cleared their throats. The couple pulled away and looked at who it was. There stood three people smiling.

One of them was Garfield Logan, a 5'9 feet dude with dark green eyes. He had blonde hair with green highlights and it was slightly spiked up. He was wearing a buttoned up green shirt leaving a button undone and baggy black jeans. The person next to him was Rachel Arella Roth. She was the same height as Garfield and had dark brown hair. Since she was considered the Goth of their gang, her hair was highlighted purple and her lip was painted purple too. Her t-shirt and says "Bitch is in the house" was in black while her tight jeans was just showing of her leg muscles. The last dude of them all was a 6.5 feet tall American African Victor Stone. He was bald and was very muscular like Richard. His dark brownish blue eyes were stunning. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed his muscular chest and was also wearing dark blue baggy jeans.

All three of them smiled at the couple on the bench and Garfield began talking. "Dude, why stop?" he asked. Richard rolled his eyes.

"You cleared your throat." He answered simply. Garfield shook his head.

"Rachel did, my voice doesn't sound like that…" he said pointing to the girl who was glaring at him.

"I did that because you still haven't done that lame shit assignment, Dick!" she shouted pulling Kori away from him.

Richard sighed. "Fuck… When's English?" he asked. Kori looked at her watch.

"Thirty minutes form now…" she replied. Richard's eyes grew big. "Damn!" Richard then got off the stool and raced towards the library. Kori giggled while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked. Kori stopped smiling and looked at her.

"I don't dare…" she answered softly. Garfield sighed.

"He's the one that needs to know, not us…" Rachel gaped.

"Says you!" she said and hugged Kori. "We'll tell him at lunch…" Kori nodded and sighed.

"Thanks, Rae…" she said smiling. Rachel smiled back and all four of them started walking into the school building.

Richard Grayson ran into his English class and panted hard. "Here's…the…assignment…" he tried to say through his hard breathing. Moby Daniel, also known as Mad Mod because of his boring and temper, was a man around the age of forty. He has reddish grey hair and blue eyes. He frowned at Richard but softened seeing his homework that was supposed to be due three weeks ago.

"Alright, chap. Take a seat…" Richard sighed and walked to his seat that was next to Garfield. Garfield, being annoying, smiled at Richard.

"You actually finished it?" he asked. Richard sighed.

"What did you think I did in the library?" Richard replied playing with his pencil. Garfield frowned.

"I thought you were actually studying there…" Garfield said. Richard groaned.

"Oh shut up, Gar!" this caused Mad Mod to look at him.

"Is there something wrong, old chap?" he asked. Richard sighed. 'You're the old chap, chap!' he thought to himself.

"Nothing…" he said rolling his eyes. Mad Mod frowned and continued writing on the board. Since Garfield's the only one in his English class, he was stuck listening and sitting with him. Garfield noticed this everyday and thought Richard doesn't like him. He sighed and concentrated on the writings on Mad Mod's white board. 'This stinks…' he shouted mentally.

RING! 'Finally!' Richard thought to himself running down the hall. Rachel Roth followed him down with Victor, both trying their best to catch up with him.

"Next time, when the bell goes off at Math, run towards the door!" Victor shouted as they ran through the crowd. Rachel agreed. When they reached the canteen, they saw Richard burst open the door with an angry frown on his face.

"Dick?" Victor asked. Richard roared and punched Victor. Rachel gasped and helped Victor up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she screamed frowning. Richard breathed hard and looked away.

"Sorry man…" he said, victor wiped away the blood streaming down his nose.

"What's wrong with you? Tell then I'll forgive…" Richard growled and punched the locker behind him.

"Ask Kori!" he said and ran away. Rachel and Victor knew what exactly happened.

"She shouldn't have told him she was leaving to Rome…" Rachel said. Victor frowned.

"That's somewhere in Italy right?" he asked. Rachel sighed.

"Don't amuse me…" Victor followed her into the canteen and thought to himself. 'I'm not amusing you…'

_Well, here ya go! Done with chapter one! I know it's boring but…Review please! Suggestions and flames are accepted too…I'll only update this when I received at least 5-10 reviews seeing how many robstar fans they are! So, tell your friends you know to review too! Answer the review honestly! Martinxdiana forever signing out! Oh ya, if you wanna say this is a great fic or some shit like that, also say that to RSJSlover. She's the one that gave me these ideas… lolz! Have a nice day or night everybody!_


	2. Why did i have to leave?

_Hey all you robstar fans! I'm back with chapter two….I thank you for all the lovely reviews and I really hope you mean every single thing you said… If not, curse you all! Lolz, anyways, I couldn't post this last night coz I went to this super hyper-active late night party and wow it was a bomb! Anyways, thanks again for the reviews and well…On with chapter number two now!  
_

**New character: **Frank Lester (Fang)

John (Rachel's driver)

**Previously:**

"Where are the others?" she asked. Richard rolled his eyes and followed her actions.

"Somewhere in the traffic I guess…" he answered. Kori sighed and kissed his lips.

"That leaves us some time alone…" she said slyly. Richard grinned back.

_Dickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkor_

"You actually finished it?" he asked. Richard sighed.

"What did you think I did in the library?" Richard replied playing with his pencil. Garfield frowned.

"I thought you were actually studying there…" Garfield said. Richard groaned.

"Oh shut up, Gar!"

_Dickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkor_

"Dick?" Victor asked. Richard roared and punched Victor. Rachel gasped and helped Victor up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she screamed frowning. Richard breathed hard and looked away.

"Sorry man…" he said, victor wiped away the blood streaming down his nose.

"What's wrong with you? Tell then I'll forgive…" Richard growled and punched the locker behind him.

"Ask Kori!" he said and ran away.

_Dickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkoridickkor_

**Chapter two:** Why did I have to leave?

Richard Grayson sat on the grass just outside the school. He looked at the couple making out near him.

"Go fuck somewhere else…" he sighed. The two couple turned to look at him and frowned.

"Where's your hottie hot hottie?" the boy asked receiving a light slap from his girlfriend. Richard glared daggers at him. The girl grinned.

"Ooo…Did Richie Poo get dumped?" the girl asked. Richard stood up.

"No…" he said getting closer to them. The boy stood in front of his girlfriend.

"Then why the long face?" he asked imitating Richard's face. Richard growled and backed away.

"She's leaving…" Katherine Louise Moth grinned harder and ran up to Richard. She then whispered into his ear.

"You know, Richie… you'll always have me…" Richard decided not to glare back but just sighed.

"I know…" he then walked away leaving Katherine with her boyfriend, Frank Lester, make out.

Korina Anders searched everywhere for her boyfriend the whole lunch but couldn't find him. She began to worry. Just when things got bad, Katherine Moth, also known as Kitten due to the part where she loves pink and cats, came. She has golden blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and pimple-less face. She was very pretty yet very rich. Most people hate her because she is a spoilt brat and she's a bitchy snob. She also has statement and was wearing a pink tank tube and a black leather mini skirt

Kori tried to hide herself but was too late. "Kori dear!" Kitten shouted waving her hand in mid-air. Kori sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Hello, kitten…Where's Frank?" Frank Lester, also known as Fang because of his teeth and his passion to bully others, was busy flirting with other blondes but Kitten doesn't seem to mind. He has very dark brown hair and very dark brown eyes too. He was wearing a buttoned-up black silk shirt and black baggy jeans to go with it. He was considered "hot" if his attitude changed.

Kitten rolled her eyes and looked at her boyfriend. She smiled at Kori again. "I saw Richie at lunch today…" Kori gasped.

"You have? Where is he?" Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Don't know, don't care…Anyways, he said something about you leaving, is that true?" Kori fought back tears and smiled sadly at Kitten.

"Yes…" Kitten's eyes brightened.

"Don't worry Kori dear, I will take good care of your prince charming…" With that, she was gone laughing all the way. Kori sighed and let her tears fall silently off her eyes.

Rachel Roth followed Kori back to her house. She knew her friend needed comfort. "Hey, Kor…Don't feel bad. You know Dick…probably training with Bruce again…" Kori sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. He told me he trains seriously when things trouble him. He always never stops until the troubles fade from his brain and he will sometimes dink to much alcohol." Kori sat on her cream leathered sofa and buried her face in her tiny hands. Rachel sighed and hugged her best friend. 'This is hard…' she thought.

"Why don't we go see him now? Maybe you guys should straightened things out." Kori smiled at her friend.

"Yes, I must do the talking with Dick…" Rachel laughed softly. For all these years, Kori still needs practice in English. What did Dick taught her all these years, cute talking? Anyways, yes Dick has been teaching Kori some English for the past few years. She has got A's for her test and they started going out together. But sometimes Kori loves talking in her own weird but cute way.

"Whatever, let's go." The two girls headed for the door and into Rachel's limousine.

"Dick's house, John…" she said buckling herself up. John, her driver, nodded his head. He has long black hair that's tied lazily by a hair band and looked very Chinese. Kori kept playing the scene that took place at the cafeteria and sighed.

**Flashback**

Kori Anders was waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She knew how shocked and freaked out he would be since he told her to never leave him. When she saw him enter the loud and noisy cafeteria, her heart stopped pounding. There he was, as handsome as always, smiling that heart melting smiles at her. She just wanna pull him somewhere and make love just like that but she needed to tell him.

Kori walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him passionately as she could. Richard knew something was up and pulled away.

"Why giving me those 'goodbye' kiss?" he asked frowning. Kori silently let a tear fall and whispered.

"Coz I'm leaving to Rome tomorrow…" Richard gasped and gripped her arms.

"You're joking right? It's a holiday right?" Kori shook her head.

"Forever, Dick…" she said looking away. Richard stood there frozen and frowned at her.

"God damn it, Kori!" he then ran away, out of the cafeteria doors, out of her life…

**End Flashback**

"Alright, here we are…Wayne Manor. What time will you be done, Ms Roth?" Rachel snapped Kori out of her trance and replied her driver.

"I'll call you then." She simply said. John nodded and drove of leaving Rachel and Kori standing at the big front doors of the mansion. Alfred, Richard and his dad's butler, came to view and smiled warmly at them.

"Just the person I was hoping to see…" he said simply. Rachel looked at Kori.

"Why is that?" she asked. Alfred's smile dropped and walked into the house.

"Master Richard's in the gym punching his heart out…" Kori immediately ran past Alfred towards the gym. 'Don't do this again, Richard!' she shouted mentally hoping he could hear her.

Flashback

Richard Grayson was walking down the dark hallway because he couldn't sleep. Then, he heard a high scream knowing who it belonged to. He dashed towards the high scream and came across three thugs all wearing black tearing his beloved's clothing.

"Fuck you!" he screamed and started punching the thugs. At the end of the fight, one thug's arm was bleeding, while the other two was holding their broken noses. Richard ran to Kori and hugged her. "I'm gonna kill them Kori…" Kori wept into his bloody shirt and fell asleep.

The next day, Kori woke up on Dick's bed knowing where he was. She walked to the gym to find Richard's hand all bleedy from punching and he face was extremely scary looking. She knew that was not good.

End Flashback

Kori ran as fast as she could, trying to find her beloved at the gym. She came across it and swung the door open. There he was, all sweaty and bleedy punching the bench like it was some kind of monster. Kori stopped him and hugged him.

"Don't…" she sobbed. "Not again!" Richard pushed her away and ran out of the gym. Kori sat on the bench sobbing her heart out. "Why?" she asked herself.

"Why did I have to move?"

_Hahahaha! I finished in just 10 minutes! Lolz, anyways, the more reviews I get, the longer the story would be! Lolz, tell me what ya think of this story and if there's any mistakes, just let me know! Lolz, thanks again for the reviews! You guys rox! Luv ya all! But I'm not les if that's what ya thinking….lolz! lmfao! Martinxdiana forever out!_


	3. The rape and the rescue

_Hey guys…wassup? Lolz, thanks for all who reviews my fic so far…for those who didn't…you guys sux! Lolz! Jk! Anyways, here's chapter 3 for all you beautiful/handsome people! I was meant to delete this story since I was not receiving reviews but I know it isn't fair for some of you…so being kind, I decided not to and keep writing…Aren't I nice? Anyways, enough chit chat (closes big mouth) on with the story people!_

**Previously:**

"Go fuck somewhere else…"

"Ooo…Did Richie Poo get dumped?"

"Hello, kitten…Where's Frank?"

"Don't worry Kori dear, I will take good care of your prince charming…"

"Just the person I was hoping to see…"

"Why did I have to move?"

**Chapter 3:** The rape and the rescue

Richard Dick Grayson wondered down the lonely hallway in the Wayne Manor. He couldn't stop thinking about his beloved leaving him all alone. He knew he could go with her but since he needs to study, and graduate, and needs to carry on the Wayne industrie when Bruce retire, he couldn't go anywhere but Gotham City.

Richard Grayson knew he will still keep in touch with Kori but he wouldn't get to see her and touch her. 'What if Kori forgot me and finds another dude? What if I get tired of seeing her in only msn and nowhere else? What if Kori comes back with a certain dude that I don't know and says he's her fiancé? What if Kori was betrothed to a certain Italian since her parents are choosy? What if…'

Dick couldn't think anymore. All these questions were just making him angry and sad. He wanted to shout how much he wished she could stay to the whole world but knew it would embarrass not only him, but Kori as well.

Richard sighed and fall lazily on the soft cushion on the couch and closed his eyes. He leaned against the board of the sofa and groaned. 'Damn it, Dick! Don't let one girl ruin your life!' Richard re-open his eyes again and looked around the dark living-room. He spotted the remote and started clicking on it.

_We just received news that a certain red-head girl who is also known as Korina Anders, daughter of the famous Frank James Anders, the owner of the Tamaran five star hotel, being surrounded by not one, not two, but ten thugs. The police are trying to bring them down with their guns but it seems like the bullets doesn't effect them since they knocked down the police with nothing but their heads. Now the army has arrived but it seems….wait…They lost? Seems like the army has lost consciousness. The only hope we have left to save this young princess is…._

Richard stood up and headed for the door. He wasn't blocked by non-other than Batman. "Let's go…" Batman said.

Kori Anders stood there shacking uncontrollably seeing the sight of the fallen polices and army men. She shrieked when a hand touched her arm. "Now don't be a sissy, dear…" One of the thugs said. Another thug walked up to the new reporters and smiled evilly at them.

"Hi mum!" he said and smashed the camera receiving screams from the crew. The thug was soon joined by two other thugs and they punched the crew members leaving everyone with bruises. Kori screamed again feeling another touch at her arm and quickly walked backwards. She came across a fence and was hoping she could break it. She banged on it and…yes! Kori ran as far as she could trying her best not to trip or hit herself in the dark passage way. Kori bumped in yet another wall and panicked. She hoped it was another fence only realizing it was a building. She searched blindliy for a door but no luck.

"Where do you think you're going, cutie?" asked one of the thug. Kori turned her face around facing the thugs which she couldn't see due to the dark area. All she saw was pitch black. She couldn't even see her hand. 'Maybe they have the same problem looking for me!' she thought happily. However, she was wrong. An arm gripped her neck and pulled her to him.

"I'm not done with you yet…" Kori screamed trying to get away from his strong and painful grip. She gasped and yelled. The ten thugs just laughed greedily. The one holding her, who was known as the leader of the gang, ordered around 5 of his people to guard them making sure no one saw them and gripped her other hand.

"Now, I'll make this is painful as possible…You don't scream now k?" Kori frowned.

"If you are going to make it as painful as possible, how can I not scream?" the leader frowned and punched her face making blood drip from her mouth. He smiled.

"Now now dear…Let's not talk back k?" Kori nodded her head hoping he could see it through the dark area. He did and started touching her covered up breast. Kori gasped and tried to squirm away from his firm grip but it was to tight and she noticed someone behind her. He placed his fat chubby hand on the hem of her purple tank top and lifted it up.

"Don't!" Kori shouted. "Please….Fuck no!" the leader just laughed and nodded his head. Kori wondered how they can see and communicate with each other.

"Now sweetie. Don't go kissing my ass now…." Kori whimpered and closed her eyes making the tears fall down her emerald eyes. The fat chubby dude took off her tank top and lick her almost bare back. Kori screamed as she felt the wet tongue and sobbed. She remembered the last rape she nearly had if it wasn't for Dick, but now he wasn't here, she felt fragile, scared, worried, tired.

The rough hands from the chubby dude reach and rubbed her covered breast and moaned into her eyes. Kori gasped again trying her best not to scream knowing she'll get hurt more if she did.

The leader grinned and kissed her bruising her lips. Kori gasped and tried using her hands to push him back. But, another thug gripped her hands and kissed them. She didn't know what to do since her lips were firmly covered by ones lips and her hands were bruising in the tight grip and her body was wrapped by another ones arms. She knew her life was not as easy now.

Batman parked his vehicle at the dark streets followed by a red bike known as the R-Cycle. "Stay quiet…Thugs…" Batman said. The boy with a white mask, green, red yellow and black uniform with and R on it nodded and silently crept with Batman in front of him. He then saw the thugs chatting. He curiously listened and regretted. it.

"Hey, think X is gonna have a blast with that hottie?" the others nodded and started talking craps. He couldn't take it anymore and knocked them out with his knock-out gas. Batman saw this and scolded him.

"Wat the… Robin, low profile, remember?" Robin sighed and frowned,

"They were talking bout Kori, Batman! How could I?" Robin hissed back catching up with Batman. Batman sighed and entered the dark area.

Robin kept silent trying to listen to anything. He then heard muffles and gasped and moans in front of him. He put on his night vision goggles and gaped. There was Kori being raped by three thugs, two watching gleefully at them. Kori was in the middles crying her heart out. She was only in her lacy white bra and her low cut jeans. Her tank top was on the floor under the chubby man's feet.

Robin growled and yelled. "ROBIN!" Batman shouted. It was too late.

"Bastard!" he shouted. Robin charged and punched every thug with all his might. Somehow, the thugs just smiled and punched him back. Robin flew away and landed in front of Batman.

"Great going…" Batman said sarcastically. Robin frowned harder and charged at them again, this time accompanied by Batman. Kori gasped as she felt the chubby man fall to the ground releasing her. She kicked the leader in his dick and did the same to the other thug. She was free. She heard shouts from the thugs, roars from someone else, and punches planted on the thugs faces. Kori fell to the ground hugging herself like her whole body was falling down. After everything went quiet, she felt a soft hand touch her and screamed.

"Get off me!" she screamed punching the man's nose.

"Fuck!" he shouted. Kori opened her eyes.

"Dick?" Robin froze but answered her instantly.

"I'm not Dick…" he said looking at Batman. He just shook his head smiling.

"Then?" Robin bent down again holding his bleeding nose.

"Robin…" Kori gasped and flung her arms around him.

"Oh! I thank you, Robin!" she sobbed into his uniform. Robin blinked his eyes behind his mask and carried her up.

"Let's bring you home…" Kori nodded and fell asleep in the strong pair of arms around her body. Batman picked up her top and handed it to her. Kori put it on blindly and cuddled up in Robin's grip. Robin seemed sad at this and walked into the light. Kori opened her eyes to see the bruises on his face and gaped.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. Robin looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Don't be…" he said taking it as an apology for her leaving him, leaving his heart, and his life. Kori knew he meant it and drifted off to sleep just as Robin started his bike.

Robin carried her to her bedroom and kissed her forehead. "I love you…" he whispered softly as he covered the blanket over her body. "I'll always…" He then walked to her bedroom window and disappeared.

_Here ya go….Long ya? Well, it was for me…lolz…took me only 10 minutes to write all this! Anyways, please review and please…do it honestly…flames are accepted and questions are too…SEE YA! Martinxdiana forever over and out!_


	4. Goodbye my love

_Hey guys! I'm like so fuckin bored now so I decided to write ya'll the 4th chap…anyways, thanks for the reviews and I do hope you meant every single bit of it! Lolz, anyways, not saying I'm sad coz only 12 people so far reviewed but it's true! Who wouldn't? anyways, on with the chapter!_

**Previously:**

_We just received news that a certain red-head girl who is also known as Korina Anders, daughter of the famous Frank James Anders, the owner of the Tamaran five star hotel, being surrounded by not one, not two, but ten thugs. The police are trying to bring them down with their guns but it seems like the bullets doesn't effect them since they knocked down the police with nothing but their heads. Now the army has arrived but it seems….wait…They lost? Seems like the army has lost consciousness. The only hope we have left to save this young princess is…._

"Where do you think you're going, cutie?"

"Wat the… Robin, low profile, remember?"

"I'm not Dick…"

"I love you…"

**Chapter 4: **Goodbye my love

Kori Anders felt pain all over her body. She felt stings on her fingers, back, and legs. Her lips were bruised and swollen while her nose was bleeding. She groaned and got off her king-sized, purple sheeted bed. Kori stretched and froze remembering who saved her from the thugs. She smiled. "Thank you again…Robin…" Kori walked over to her private bathroom and stripped off her clothing.

She dumped them into the laundry basket and turned the tap on. She tied her long elbow-length auburn hair into a bun and took off her undergarments. She gasped as she saw herself in the mirror. Red lines appear everywhere and they were screaming "Kill!"

Kori felt tears well up her eyes and blinked them. She splashed her face in hot warm water and stepped into the bathtub. Kori sighed and tried her best to go as low as she could possibly go. Just then, the bathroom door knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked not bothering to wrap herself up. The door was unlocked and the person came in.

"Hey hun…Mind me joining you?" Kori gasped and looked at her visitor. Her face softened into a smile and nodded her head.

"Sure…" Kori reached for her friend's hand and pulled him in.

"Kori!" he shouted. Kori giggled at the sight of his damp soaked clothes. Richard looked at her.

"Fuck you, Kori! I have a meeting today!" Kori sighed and crossed her arms.

"In other words…you won't be saying the goodbye's to me later this afternoon…" Richard froze.

"It's today? I thought it was on Sunday?" Kori snapped.

"This is Sunday you stupid head!" Richard sighed and took off his clothing. After he did, he went and hugged his lover and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry…" he said. Kori blinked her eyes non-stop and hugged him back.

"So…Goodbye's will take place now?" Richard felt his own tears well up in his sapphire eyes. He kissed her passionately as possible receiving a moan from Kori. He rubbed her bare back as she messed with his slightly damp hair. He moaned as he felt her pull his hair as hard as possible and reached for her treasure. Kori gasped as she felt two hands on her buttock and rubbed his back. Richard didn't want to stop. He wanted this moment to last forever.

Richard pulled away from the kiss and stared into those wonderful pair of emerald eyes. Kori smiled sadly at him letting her tears fall down. "Come with me…" she said hopefully. Dick sighed and shook his head.

"My place is here. My job is here. My space is here…" Hearing those words, Kori closed her eyes and looked away.

"It was worth a shot…" she whispered. Dick cupped her chin and kissed her yet once again.

"No, it was the thing I wanted to hear from you…" Kori sat there confused.

"I thought you wanted to leave me…" he whispered into her ears and kissed her. Kori returned the kiss just as passionate as he did. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be with him forever, how much she wanted them to stay in the bathtub. Kori snapped out of her thoughts as she felt something massaging her round breasts. Kori opened her eyes but immediately closed them as she knew it was Dick's gorgeous hands.

Dick saw her relax in his touch and continued. Sure they had done this several of times accept they were all on his or her bed, never in a bathtub. Kori felt the same thing too and broke the kiss.

"We shouldn't…" Kori said. Dick sighed.

"It's how I wanted to say goodbye…" he replied softly. Kori hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Then I'll accept it…" Richard smiled and they both started making love with the door still opened widely.

An hour passed and Kori lay tiredly on her beloved's chest. She ran her fingers along his muscular chest. Richard shivered at her touch but instead of shaking, he combed her silky hair.

"Dick?" Kori started. Richard stopped whatever he was doing and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Will I see you again?" she asked. Richard smiled.

"If I could get a day free then…yeah…But we will keep in contact over msn right?" Kori giggled.

"Most definitely!" she said and got out of the bathtub. "I need to go pack now…" she said. Dick smiled.

"Let me help…"

Gotham City Airport, a huge, clean place to be. Korina Anders walked into the building and felt her eyes swollen. Her heart shattered at the moment Dick left her when she ate her breakfast giving her one last long passionate kiss. Kori wished he didn't need to work and study at the same time. He was never free due to the Wayne Company. Bruce was nearly retired and Richard needs to get use to working overtime.

Kori sighed and headed for waiting room. "KORI WAIT!" Kori turned around and smiled. Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone were running towards her.

"Friends!" she shouted dropping her bags. She ran and hugged the almost crying Garfield.

"We'll miss ya Kori…" he said rubbing her back. Next was Victor. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Keep in touch ya?" he asked. Kori giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I will to all…" she said and looked at Rachel. Rachel smiled and cried onto her friends shoulders.

"You're the only girlfriend I ever had Kori…" Rachel said weeping. Kori let her own tears fall freely and kissed her friends cheek.

"There, there…I'll come back and visit if I can. I will also go online…" Rachel nodded and all shared their last goodbyes.

"Oh, and Kori. Dick gave me this just as we left the house." Kori gasped as she saw the platinum silver ring with a heart carved by diamonds. "As long as you wear this, you will always know that Dick will be right there if you need him. He wants you to promise you will where this everyday every night…" Kori wore the ring and hugged her friend.

"I will…"

_Flight boarding to Italy Rome…Please board the plane now.._

"See ya Kori…We'll miss you…" Garfield said smiling sadly at her almost-like-a-sister friend. Kori nodded.

"And I you my friends!" she then picked her bag and air kissed all of them. "Goodbye…"

_Here ya go! I need to somehow make Kori leave right? Anyways, please review it! If can, please review every chapter…lolz…if you can…lolz…anyways, have a pleasant day everyone! Martinxdiana forever over and out!_


	5. Barbara Gordon

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but, I just got too many stories in my head and I need to let it out. Anyways, here's chapter 5 of Love Just Is. It's taken 10 years later. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Barbara Gordon

"Yo Dick!" Victor shouted. He was now 24 and was now dating a certain American African girl called Karen Beecher. She was named Bee for short. She has long curly black hair that was always tied into two buns and has stunning dark brown eyes. Her height's 6 feet tall which is the same as the 17 years old Kori. God, have everyone missed her so!

Richard Grayson turned around to look at his friend. He has grown up to 6'5 when Victor has grown until 6'7. Garfield is now 6'1 while Rachel was 5'9. "Wassup?" he called after his friend seriously. Victor ran to his best buddy and high-five him.

"You won't believe this. Remember the blonde hottie you dated since 9 years old until 13?" Victor asked. Richard shivered.

"Babs?" he asked nervously. Just then, a sharp shriek was heard. Victor chuckled.

"S-s-h-h-e-e-e-e'-s-s-s-s-s h-e-e-e-e-e-r-e-e-e-e-e!" Victor sang. Richard gulped. 'Oh boy!' he thought.

"How dare you dirty my car!" Kitten Moth shouted to a blonde girl called Barbara Gordon. She was very nice but was very mean to Kori the first time she met her. She left to Romania when she turned 14 and Kori was glad for that. She has sharp blue eyes, shoulder-length hair, and a well-shaped body.

"Well, maybe you should park your car somewhere else than near a puddle full of mud!" Barbara shouted back. Richard gaped. 'She's meaner…' he thought. He then grinned. 'Me like…' Kitten shrieked again and stormed off shouting swear words all the way.

"Fuck her, damn her, bitch! Mother fucker! Beyotch! Slut! Whore…." Barbara smiled to herself and turned to face Richard.

"Long time no see…Dick…" she said eyeing every part of Dick's body. Dick went hard, really hard.

Kori Anders didn't know what to do. Sure, she misses her friends and all but, she was going on just fine here. She met new friends, Wally West, Jennifer Jones, Roy Harper, Terra Markov and last but not least, the hottest guy ever, Xavier red. Although not as hot as Richard, he on her top list in place 2. Roy's place 3 but yeah. Kori Anders lay on her bed sighing to herself. She then turned on her pc and went online. She scrolled down the 400 contact list.

Online:

Richard Grayson (King of Gotham! Dare come near me?)

Rachel Roth (Goth girl)

Garfield Logan (Tofu animal maniac!)

Victor Stone (Football freak- don't mess with me!)

Terra Markov (EARTH DUDETTE!)

Roy Harper (Speedy)

Xavier Red (Handsome prince)

Jennifer Jones (Jinxy galz)

Wally West (Flash kid- Catch me if ya can!)

Others: Not so important people

Kori sighed dreamily. It was the first time all her friends were actually on. She click on Dick's name and typed in.

_Hey hottie! Miss me? _Send.

Princess of Tamaran _Hey hottie! Miss me?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _Are you kidding me? Of course sweetheart!_ Princess of Tamaran _lol.. How's life?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _Same ol' same old _

Princess of Tamaran _lol.. Hey let's chat with everyone k?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _OK_

_Goth girl added to this conversation_

_Tofu animal freak added to this conversation_

_Football freak- don't mess with me added to this conversation_

Princess of Tamaran _Wassup guys?_

Tofu animal maniac! _KORI!_

Goth girl_ HI!_

Football freak- don't mess with me! _PRINCESS!_

Princess of Tamaran _Hey guyz_

Goth girl_ Supz?_

Princess of Tamaran _Oh nothing much_

Tofu animal maniac! _Same! Kori I missed you so damn fucking much!_

Princess of Tamaran Same_ Gar!_

Princess of Tamaran _I miss you all!_

Football freak- don't mess with me! _Sooo….Any hot guys there, Kori?_

Princess of Tamaran _Not really_

Goth girl_ Dick? Is he on?_

Tofu animal maniac! _Dick?_

Princess of Tamaran _Richard? _

Football freak- don't mess with me! _Dude?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _Hi…_

Princess of Tamaran So_ quite! Why?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _Who's the hottie?_

Princess of Tamaran _? Dick?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _Who?_

Princess of Tamaran _Umm….here or there?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _There at your place now_

Princess of Tamaran …_….._

Princess of Tamaran _……._

Football freak- don't mess with me! _Kori?_

Princess of Tamaran _Some guy called Xavier Red_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _XAVIER'S THERE?_

Goth girl_ You know him, Dick?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _Yes…_

Tofu animal maniac! _ooo..someone's jealous!_

Football freak- don't mess with me! _Who's Xavier Red?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _My…stepbrother_

Princess of Tamaran Huh

Tofu animal maniac! _WTF!  
_Football freak- don't mess with me! _WHAT!  
_Goth girl_ YOU HAVE ONE?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _Yup….but he found his parents again and left us…_

Princess of Tamaran He_ never mention about you…._

Princess of Tamaran He_ said he doesn't know you_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _WTF! We had the best time together! And now he is listed under hot from my ex GF?_

Princess of Tamaran …

Tofu animal maniac! _You guys broke up or something?_

Princess of Tamaran …_……_

Football freak- don't mess with me! _Kori?_

Princess of Tamaran …_……_

Princess of Tamaran I_ don't like him, Dick_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _Haha….don't make me laugh…_

Princess of Tamaran DAMN_ YOU DICK!_

_Princess of Tamaran has left the conversation_

Goth girl_ Great going Dick!_

Football freak- don't mess with me! _Yeah! I gtg guys! See ya tomorrow!_

Tofu animal maniac! _Bye_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _……_

_Football freak- don't mess with me has left the conversation_

Goth girl_ Dick?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _What?_

Goth girl_ You know she still likes you right?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _…._

Tofu animal maniac! _Dude, you're dumb._

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _Shut up…gtg…need to meet Babs_

Goth girl_ You know if she knew Babs came back, don't you think she will say exactly the same thing as you did to her jz now?_

King of Gotham! Dare come near me? _………_

_King of Gotham! Dare come near me? Has left the conversation_

Tofu animal maniac! _That's nice!_

Goth girl_ Totally_

Tofu animal maniac! _So…Meet tonight?_

Goth girl_ Huh?_

Tofu animal maniac! _Dinner…_

Goth girl_ Oh….ok….my place?_

Tofu animal maniac! _Sure…_

Goth girl_ k…I gtg too… see ya Gar!_

Tofu animal maniac! _Buh byez!_

_Goth girl has left the conversation_

_Tofu animal maniac is offline_

"I need to tell her how I feel tonight!" Garfield said getting ready for the dinner.

Kori Anders fell onto her bed feeling angry and sad. Why would Dick think of something like that? Doesn't he know that she still loves him with all her heart? Kori sighed and decided to take a nice warm bubble bath.

Before she went, her computer called her. she looked at it and saw a new window. She clicked on it.

Handsome prince _Hey princess!_

Princess of Tamaran _Hey, Red. I need to go take my bath now so…_

Princess of Tamaran _Wait!_

Princess of Tamaran _I need to ask you something._

Handsome prince_ Wateva's the problem my fair lady?_

Princess of Tamaran _Umm….do you know Richard Grayson?_

Handsome prince_ ….. no_

Princess of Tamaran _Bruce Wayne?_

Handsome prince_ Ya…_

Handsome prince_ The dude who own the biggest company right?_

Princess of Tamaran _LIAR!  
_Handsome prince

Princess of Tamaran _You know Richard and I know him!_

Handsome prince

Princess of Tamaran _I can't believe you said you don't know your own step bro!_

Handsome prince_! How'd you…?_

Princess of Tamaran _Oh I know coz I have his msn you bastard! I dun ever wanna talk to you again!_

Princess of Tamaran _You know how I hate liars!_

Handsome prince

_Princess of Tamaran is offline._

Kori screamed and took off her top. "I can't believe that son of a bitch!" she went in and took a nice warm bubble bath, trying her best to calm her down.

Richard Grayson sighed as he heard the doorbell rang right after his went offline. He opened the door to reveal Barbara Gordon wearing nothing but a long jacket.

"Babs…I know you live like next door to my apartment but…." Before he could finish, Babs closed the gap between them moaning. Richard's eyes went huge but soon were closed. He rubbed her back feeling if she really was bare under the garment. Barbara smiled and pushed him onto the sofa. Richard grunted as he felt the hard sofa. 'You love Kori!' his head screamed. Richard tried to push her off him but as he was about to, Barbara took off her coat revealing her perky breast and a red thong.

Richard went hard and his mouth went dry. "Fuck…" he said before kissing her again. He felt extremely guilty now.

Kori Anders yawned as she was about to head for bed. She went online again hoping to straighten things out with Richard.

Richard Grayson and Babs was fighting furiously in their on battle naked. They knock into anything. They went inside his bedroom and Barbara pushed him forcefully onto his desk. Richard roared. "Fuck Babs…" Babs smiled and kissed him again. As he leaned backwards, he accidentally made himself online since his computer was on.

Kori Anders saw Dick online and squealed. She clicked on his name.

_Princess of Tamaran Dick!_

_Princess of Tamaran ?_

_Princess of Tamaran Dick?_

Kori decided to talk to him face to face. (I dun know how this goes so just bear with me….I never have webcam k?)

Richard Grayson didn't hear the computer calling for him. He leaned back again making his butt press some buttons on the computer.

Kori Anders waited and someone's butt came to view. "OH MY FUCKIN GOD!" she shouted.

Richard moved away from the desk and pushed Barbara onto his bed.

Kori heard giggling from the other side. She went suspicious. 'No, he wouldn't!' she thought. She then saw Richard get off and walking nakedly towards a certain blond girl. Kori fumed.

"BARBARA GORDON IS BACK!" she shouted. She watched the two of them make love to each other crying all the way. As Dick entered her, she fumed and shouted his name.

"DICK YOU BASTARD!"

Richard went inside Barbara's body and felt his guilt rise higher. "DICK YOU BASTARD!" Richard stopped and turned to his computer. He then saw Kori's face on the webcam and gasped. He was about to pull out of Barbara but Barbara pulled him in wrapping herself to him. Dick was now scared. "Get off me!" he shouted and ran to his computer.

"Kori…" KOri looked at him crying her heart out.

"Liar… YOU ALL ARE! ALL THE ONES I LOVE!" Richard started to sweat.

Kori shook her head eyes wide and frightening. "Kori…" Richard said but was cut off from her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted and the screen went blank. Richard sighed. "Shit" he said aloud.

Kori buried her face into her pillow and cried loudly. "DAMN THIS WORLD!" she shouted. She needed comfort, she needed someone, she needed…. Rachel…

She went to her computer again.

Online:

Goth girl

Princess of Tamaran _Rachel?_

Goth girl hey _supz?_

Princess of Tamaran _That betrayer! _

Goth girl_ ? who?_

Princess of Tamaran _ Dick_

Goth girl_ What happened?_

Princess of Tamaran _He fucked….Babs_

Goth girl_ Kori…I'm so sry_

Goth girl_ Gtg…meeting Gar tonight…_

Princess of Tamaran _Oh ok…byez!_

Goth girl_ Take care_

_Goth girl is offline_

Kori cried loudly like she saw her mother died or something. She needed to sleep now….She closed her eyes trying her best to remember happy memories… All good memories brought back sad ones too. She decided to get a very strong alcohol to clear her mind.

_Dick…._

_Here ya go! Hahaha….long ya? Anyways, please review! Luv ya guys! Byez! _


	6. I'm back

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I was just super busy! Anyways, please R&R!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6: I'm back

Richard Grayson had been dating Barbara for 4 months now. He knew Kori would be super mad at him and decided to give Barbara another chance. She wasn't all that bad and he actually kind of liked her. it's just that, he misses Kori so much. Why did she leave? Why did babs come back?

"Richard!" he turned to face the blonde and wrapped an arm around her. "Where are we going today?" she asked.

"Out…" such a simple reply.

"I know, but where?" he smiled warmly at her and led her to his motorbike.

"We're going to Victor's house." She sighed.

"Victor this, Victor that. We never really go out without them do we?"

'Like hell I want to!' "Hey, Victor's going to Australia soon. I just wanna spent time with my buddy. If you don't like it, stay back." Barbara sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only because of my Richie deary…" Richard rolled his eyes. 'Where the hell did that name come from?" Richard stopped his bike in front of the large house and not even being a gentleman, he left Babs and walked inside the house, hands in his pocket. Barbara grumbled.

Victor saw his friend and hugged him. "Wassup man?"

"The ceiling…" Richard said chuckling. Victor looked around.

"Where's babby rabby?" Richard frowned.

"Don't know, don't care…" Victor sighed.

"I'm going and coming back next month. You promised to marry a girl until then. Since, Barbara's the only girl you dated for these past 10 years after…"

"Don't say her name in front of me.." Richard warned tightening his jaw. Victor sighed.

"Whatever, man. Did you bring the ring?" Richard showed it to him. Victor smiled.

"Good luck man!" he said before trotting off to Karen Beecher, his wife. Richard sighed and walked off finding his lost girlfriend. 'Why her? Why does she have to be the one? Why not…sigh…she'll never come back…'

Barbara Gordon saw her prince walking towards her deep in thought. "Richie honey, you ok?" Richard flinched at his nickname.

"Fine, Barbara…" he said kneeling down.

"We've been together for 4 months and I know it's extremely short but…Would you be my wife?" Barbara gasped and screamed happily.

"I thought you'll never ask!" Richard smiled weakly and hugged her. 'Shit…'

Rachel Roth saw the proposal and a tear fell from her cheek. Richard chose Barbara to be his wife than Kori. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to come face to face with a girl with dark sunglasses, a tied up red hair and a smile on her face.

"Excuse me my friend but do you know where I could find the others?" Rachel gasped. She knows that voice anywhere.

"KORI!" Kori took off her shades and hugged her friend. "Fuck god, it is you!" Kori giggled and looked around.

"Where's Garfield?" Rachel looked around as well. "Probably with Victor munching up shits." Kori laughed.

"I can't believe you're here!" Kori smiled. She saw a waiter pass by her and took a glass of champagne.

"Well, I heard that Victor's going to Australia for business and would be gone for a while so I came to say goodbye to him…" Rachel's smiled dropped.

"Sure you're not here to see Dick?" Kori's smile also faded. She looked away and laughed.

"That asshole was meant to be for Babs. Besides, I brought a friend of mine here with me…"

"Who?" Kori grinned evilly. Before she could say anything. She heard his voice, that sweet voice but with that hideous looking face of her.

"Everyone! I have exciting news!" the whole room became quiet.

"Richard and I are…getting married." With that word. Kori's dropped the glass she was holding. Everyone looked at her and gasped.

Richard heard a loud crash. He turned to where the sound came form and froze. There she was, his true love standing there looking at him with teary eyes. 'You got it bad, dick'

"Same old Richard…Can't wait for another few minutes…" Kori said before walking towards them. Barbara was eyeing her with envy while Richard was eyeing her with regret.

"Congratulations guys. Now we can have fun together. I brought someone with me. Oh and Dick. I think you know who I mean…" Richard frowned.

"Xavier…"

"Did someone call my name?" Richard looked up and both men were facing each other. One with a grinning face while one with a sour face.

"Nice to meet you again, Dick." Xavier said holding his hand out. Richard smiled and shook his hand. Both men were actually killing each other with their gaze and strength. Xavier's hand went blue.

"Xavier and I are going out Richard. Maybe we should have a double date sometime. It'll be so much fun!" Kori said with her cheerful voice. Only Richard could fell the pain behind those lines.

"Kori…"

"I should be going now. Haven't unpacked yet. Do you know where Victor is?" Richard shook his head.

"Thanks…" Kori said and ran off Xavier close behind her.

"She's mine Dick!" Xavier shouted smiling all the way. Richard's hands were clenched and blood started dripping from it. Barbara saw this.

"Richard, you're mine already…This ring proves it all. If you ever think about going to Kori again. Think again…" with that, she walked away.

Rachel came up to Richard and hugged him. "Smooth move, young man…" she said before walking off towards the eating Garfield. Richard sighed but chuckled when he heard Garfield's voice.

"She's here? Fuck, why didn't anyone tell me?"

Kori Anders lay on her bed crying her heart out. He proposed to her and she was too late. Why didn't she take the 4 o'clock flight? No, he doesn't love her anymore. She has Xavier and that's all that matters. Although Xavier's a big fat liar, Kori still likes him, no matter what.

"Fuck damn you Dick!" she shouted before ripping her pillow apart. She needed him. She needed to talk to him. 'I hope he still lives there…" she said and walked away. Wearing nothing but a black lace bra, matching thongs and a brown dress coat over her.

"She's gonna play and fiddle with his mind. Why don't I do the same? Oh Richard. This would be the last time I'll ever do this to you ever again…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know this is short and a little rush but I am rushing so yeah… R&R people _

_REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!_


	7. the last

_Hey wassup people? Miss me? Sorry for the really, really long wait. I was away and well…yeah. I see many of you wanted me to update my fan fiction, so I will! _

Chapter 7: The last

I stepped on his pathway hoping it was his house. I rang the doorbell covering myself first just in case. I heard screaming from inside and someone shouting "fuck". I wondered who it was. A young man opened the door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Oops, must have disturbed his shower!

"Hello, is it where…?" I stopped mid-sentenced realizing who was in front of me. It was him! "Richard! So you still live here?" Richard smiled at me, but a guilty one.

"Hey, Kori! Uhh, yeah, love this house too much can't change." I giggled slightly and walked into his house. It was huge, awesome and so Richard. I turned to look at him and he was sad, really sad. I sat down, still wearing my coat, while he too sat down.

"Kori, I'm sorry. I thought you'll never come back ever again. Things just got really hard for me after you left and well, Babs came back and I decided to move on. I never realized you would actually come back…" there he goes, blabbing shit ass words to me. I didn't care and still placed a happy face on.

"Hey, time to move on, so did I. Truth is, I never stopped loving you. But, I have Xavier now and that's all I need!" true, I lied but what was I suppose to say? Richard smiled and hugged me. I cried on his damp shoulders and hugged him back. Richard sighed and buried his face in my auburn hair.

"I love you too…" I sighed and cried harder.

"Can we? For the last time?" Richard nodded his head and I smiled. He looked at my lips and kissed it, so passionately I thought I was floating away. I missed his warm lips on mine. It was just all Richard! That amazing tricks with his tongue was just so original! I wrapped my arms around his, obviously wanting more. He unbuttoned my coat and threw them aside. I guess he was not expecting my only in my undergarments by his shocked look. I giggled sadly and kissed him again. He pushed me down bringing himself down with me. He was now on top of me and I took this advantage to take his towel off. I felt him stiffened and moved my hands around his chest making him even nervous.

He trailed kisses around my collar bone and unclasped my bra. He broke the kiss just to see my rounds and I smiled. I knew he missed them. "Kori…" he said out of breath. He then dived in to lick and bite my breasts and I gasped. He was just so magnificent. Richard went hard and I was wet. I wasn't close but I need more from him. he must have read my mind as he went lower, kissing butterflies on the way. He reached my treasure and buried his face there just to smell my scent. I always hated when guys do that, I mean, It's kind of embarrassing. Richard grinned and looked at me.

"Still all Kori!" he said satisfied. I blushed and he licked it. I moaned grabbing the sofa's rester. Richard repeated these several of times and then stuck it inside. I gasped and held the seat harder. I moaned out his name and he kissed me again. Things could just go on all night, if only the doorbell didn't ring.

Both me and Richard got up and got dressed. I ran towards the closest and Richard answered the door. Barbara was at the door and attacked Richard with a kiss. My heart dropped when I saw them. Richard didn't touch her, but I think he was kissing her back since his eyes were closed. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as I saw Barbara take his towel off. That ass facing me just made things worst. I hugged my legs wanting so bad to run away. Babs took her pink coat off and exposed the same undergarments I was wearing. Richard's eyes went wide and so did mine. That bitch copied me! She kissed him again and both fell on the couch lip-locked in a furious kiss. Richard wasn't really doing anything, maybe it's because I was in the way. I took my phone and text him.

His phone rang and he answered it. _Richard, sry if I'm interfering. Bring her upstairs n carry on there. I need 2 go now. Gbye and have a great wedding!_ Richard looked into the closest in was in and nodded. He carried Babs upstairs while I snuck out of the room. He must have seen me crying while carrying the still kissing Babs upstairs. I was ripped to pieces.

Richard watched the big doors close behind me. He sighed and carried Babs to his room. He always wanted to fuck Kori, now he has lost her. Things were just not good. He would have dumped Barbara but, Kori has her own boyfriend now. He was extremely not in a mood to play happy go lucky with Babs anymore. "Sorry …. Honey, I'm tired. Can I sleep now?"

_Another really really short chapter. Sorry, I'm really busy and I'm writing all this before going to work. See you in the next chapter! _

_Martinxdiana forever_


	8. i love you

_Ok sorry for all those who waited for this. Things a lot of things happened. I'm settled down after marriage and believe it or not, I'm pregnant! LOL!_

_Because of my pregnancy, I need to make this the last chapter. I'm sorry. Well here it is! Enjoy!!_

Chapter 8: I love you

The wedding day came and I still haven't heard from Kori. Victor ran up to his friend and hugged his man, "Dude, congrats! Now be a man and stay strong. Don't worry bout Kori. She's over with Xavier I know, but hey, she'll find a new man…"

"Wait…wait…wait…She broke up with Xavier how? Why?"

"How the hell should I know Dicky. All I know was X was cheating behind her back with another girl. Kitten she calls herself. Anywho…Damn that girl got it bad being cheated by two guys…oops…" Victor looked at his friend who's eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"No…She deserves better…" Richard said. "How long till the wedding?" Victor grinned at his friend and looked at his watch.

"An hour why?"

"Cancel the wedding. I have something to do…"

"Good luck buddy. She's at the beach."

"How did you…? Never mind. Tell Babs I'm sorry!" With that Richard ran off and scream his loudest. Victor laughed at his friend and crossed his arms.

"My work here is done. Now to comfort that bitch…"

-------------------------

"HE WHAT!?!?!"

"Sorry babby… You're dumped…and wow…on your wedding day!" Victor sounded happy.

"RICHY!!!!" she screamed before fainting. Victor blinked and sigh.

"So much for comfort. Oh well!" he then walked off to the crowd that was forming.

"Sorry dudes, party's cancelled!"

-------------------------

Kori stood on the edge of the sea letting the water sway under her feet. She let a few tears fall silently out of her emerald orbs and sighed.

"Was I born to be heartbroken?" she asked aloud.

"If you put it that way and then get happy endings…then yeah…" Kori gasped before turning around to see a handsome man in a white suit and a huge grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You have Babs waiting and…and…"

"It's done…"

"And all those…What?" Richard walked up to her and took her hand.

"It's over. I'm done with Babs. I realized I ain't getting any happiness when I'm with her. I had never stopped loving you, Kori. Only you can make me happy. I only want you as my wife…"

Kori smiled wider and cried in his arms. "Richard!"

"I love you, Kori. Always had…"

"I love you too, Richard… You dick!" both stared into each others eyes giggling away before plating a passionate kiss in each other's lips.

This was what they always wanted. Each other…

_There ya go! End! Sorry yall for the rush but I'm seriously tired. I'm already 5 months pregnant, and moody girl aint getting any sleep yet since I chose to continue work. Well leave comments! Short I know, sorry! Bye!_


End file.
